dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT is a team-based fighting game. Conceptualised as a sequel to Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, it features new characters, story arcs and stages, with gameplay modelled after Dissidia NT. Rather than following the storylines of the original DCI, DCI NT is set in the dying dream of Amaterasu. Story Amaterasu's Awakening I woke alone. The morning light filtered through the curtains of our room, dancing across the pristine crystal surfaces. There are no living things to dirty our quarters, nor any gods either. We've made sure of that. It is impossible to tell how long I have slept. I feel that I had just fallen asleep with you the night before, and yet, there is a stiffness to my limbs that is wholly unfamiliar to me, as if I have been in deep hibernation. What is more: you are not beside me, smiling to my awakening. Nor are there any clues to suggest that you have left me a surprise. You are a tricky one. I leave our room, already half-certain that this is one of your games, ready to laugh in delight or exasperation. But you are not in any of the corridors or rooms of our palace, nor our grounds, not in all the frozen scenes we created. You are not in the graveyard you so loved, nor the place where we watch the sun fall into the ocean (and how I adored mocking your jealousy over that!). I roam, lost in all the vastness of the world that is ours. Nothing in this world exists except by our pleasure - and yet, in it, I see not a single recent mark of your hand. You must be long gone, but to where? There is no way that you would leave our home. I do not know how long I have wandered Sundry, looking for you. The sun is at my beck and call, and the stillness is so great that even my sense of time is muddled. Perhaps, I think, you would like this. This tranquility is rather like the enforced stasis of the grave. My darling, do you remember the orchards of our palace in bloom? I am walking through them now, and have commanded the sun to set, just as I recalled it. You made the blossoms fall for us (there is so much beauty in death, which only you realised. Until you taught me), so we walked through a storm of them, petals kissing our faces, us kissing each other. The flowers are falling for me now, and for one moment, I think I glimpse you from behind, vanishing into the growing shade beneath the trees. I miss you so much. Helel, I think something is terribly wrong with me. I'm falling apart or the world is or both. Sundry is so beautiful, and yet, I can feel- what? An echo. Shadows nibbling at the edges of my consciousness. The faintest reverberations of memories that I am just short of grasping the significance of. It is like the suspicion of a malignancy within me. I remember- How did I end up in the city? It's the city the humans left behind, one of the few that our family left standing. We preserved it, I remember: you, because you thought it was such a pristine, sterile reminder of death; I, because I thought it was pretty. Maybe nostalgia. They used to worship me here, you know. They always liked worshipping me more than you, silly things. The sun gives life, and you took it away. But one day, I was going to take it all. That day, you will take me. Don't look so sad. I see you staring at me with those darkling eyes of yours, soft with sorrow. A god should not let sadness dim their pride; that is what mortals do. My love, you are the god of death, and I will be glad when you are here to take me and all the rest of this sorry world when it is time. All of it belongs to you. As I belong to you, and you to me. So why are you sitting so far up there, in that skyscraper? Leaning from the window, as if ready to fall down to me, and yet you stay still. Do you want me to go up to you? What kind of game is this? I look, but there is no entrance - only the seamless perfection of black glass. I stretch out my hand to you, but you are gone. When I turn around, I am by the lake. The lake is not by the city. I remember when I dried it to salt, and you reaped such a fell harvest, in those days when we decided it was time to teach the mortals true terror. The lake is not by the city, I remind myself again, jerking me back to the reality of things. This keeps happening to me. I turn, and suddenly I am in another place, far away. It's not a stretch that I might have travelled there, but when I reach back into my memory, there is nothing - not even a blankness to suggest amnesia. The emptiness terrifies me. Yes, I admit it, Helel. I'm terrified. Which is broken: me, or Sundry? Why are you standing across the shore of the lake? Why aren't you here next to me? By the time I run across its surface, you are gone. Helel, I need you. Let's not get into a stupid argument right now. It's not the time for power-plays or strife (didn't you promise me you would never do that? Didn't you promise me we were different?). Why won't you slow down? I see you everywhere I go, but you always walk away without a single word. Helel, please, I'm frightened. I know I would feel better with you by my side. Why don't you stop? Just stop. I'm tired (and since when do I get tired?). I don't want to chase you. I want to sleep again. I want to see your face. I want to slap you senseless for doing this to me. It's not funny, Helel. I feel so cold. Why would a sun god feel cold? Absurd. I dreamt that I looked down and my hands were broken bones. They're fine now. I want them around you. I want them around your neck. What the fuck do you want? Do you want me to kill? Would that please you, my beloved, my darling one - will you be summoned by a surfeit of death? The shadows in my mind tell me of conflict, of so much blood lost in my name and yours, of battles so numerous that they drown out each other, bleed through memory, and even death will not staunch them. If you want the horizons darkened by war, I will make it so. Here, see them fight. Look at all that frenzy over nothing. Watch them crush and be crushed. Yes, I remember battle. So many battles... Through the mists of blood, I see you, garnet silhouette against scarlet. Slowly, you nod to me, and turn away. Helel, my love. Please wait for me. Please. Synopsis The sun goddess, vanquished at the end of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, now lies broken and battered within the fragments of the Embodiment. A god does not die easily, however, not even after so long in hibernation. Amaterasu dreams of better times, and her dreams are still powerful enough warp worlds, calling forth warriors from across time and space. The summoned sleepers are now trapped in Amaterasu's dream world, a shifting kaleidoscope of her own memories of Sundry in its glory, the fragments of the broken land and endless battles she glimpsed in her hibernation, and splinters from their own worlds. Key to Amaterasu's dream are two figures, Adhara and Gero. Adhara, the remnants of Amaterasu's power gathered into a dream form, is intent on stabilising the dream to restore both Sundry and Amaterasu to their full power. To that end, she calls upon the warriors to devote themselves to her. But who, then, is Gero, the smiling god who wears the face of Helel, Amaterasu's old lover? He whispers that he knows the truth, and if the sleepers but follow him, they will understand why the dream must end so that they can wake. But why follow? If the echoes of a god can force the dream into their own shape, why not a strong-minded warrior? And so the factions spring up, as those meant to lead strive to shape the dream themselves, using their followers to bolster the power of their will. And so Sundry once again is torn by strife. It's enough to make one question one's own identity...especially for those who are meant to be dead. Are they dreamers? Or the dreams of others asleep? Or are they the real deal, caught in the death throes of a goddess? ...and what will happen when she awakens, or dies? Setting The Sundry of DCI NT is far different to the one in DCI. Gone are the endless wastes of ash, the ruins and remnants of the past. Amaterasu remembers Sundry in its infancy, when it was the gods' playground. She remembers it at its height, covered in shining cities awash with magic. And she remembers it when it was empty, the beautiful, crystalline domain that belonged only to her and Helel. Locations shift wildly between the three time periods, and are also influenced by shards drawn from other worlds, and the dreams of whoever imposes their will upon that area. As such, the world will change depending on the characters' actions during the storyline. Locations Drawn from Sundry itself *'Palace' **Past: **Prime: **Pair: *'Gardens' *'The Silver City' Shards Domains Stages Representatives M = Marksman, V = Vanguard, A = Assassin, S = Specialist Main Roster Bonus Summons The summons are powerful manifestations of Amaterasu's dying will. They function as a "dreamcatcher" of sorts within Amaterasu's dying dream. Each of their totems are located in a specific location, known as domains, and they are responsible for stabilizing Amaterasu's mental state and slowing down her degradation. These domains are much more stable than the regular dream areas of Sundry, as they are strongly influenced by the summon. To gain control of a domain, one must kill the summon and destroy its totem. DiAbOlOs= ;Origin: Echoes of Strife ;Profile: Supreme archdemon of the dark. Speaks with a distinct accent of accentuating pronounces alternatively. Despite being feared for his devastating power, DiAbOlOs is also worshiped. It is said that DiAbOlOs once shared a fraction of his power to a royal family in exchange for gaining control of their body and mind. ;Abilities |-| White bird= ;Origin: Rekanstuff ;Profile:A powerful bipedal fighting machine constructed with top-of-the-line futuristic technology and from the unknown field of "magic". This incarnation of White bird is an empty vessel operated by the lingering will of its pilot-Sanna Rekan. As such, it is able to imitate the speech and abilities of Sanna Rekan (to some extent), in spite of her absence. ;Abilities: |-| Keruziel= ;Origin: Conquest ;Profile: ;Abilities: |-| Lotan= ;Origin: Dragon Soul ;Profile: A serpentine demigod fallen from grace. Once imprisoned within a lost tribe's sacred artifact, Lotan exists without the bonds that shackled him in its original world. The plight of Amaterasu rings all too familiar to him. Lotan is dismissive of warriors who believe they can change the dreams of a god, and tolerates only minimal presence in its domain. Slow but terrible in anger, and very guarded. ;Abilities: |-| Azazel= ;Origin: At Fate's End ;Profile: ;Abilities: |-| Ghost-who-was-Queen= ;Origin: Kings of Strife ;Profile: ;Abilities: |-| Jeff= ;Origin: Magical Space Adventures ;Profile: A sentient spaceship powered by a giant tree, raised by the gnome druid Betty and whose outer shell was constructed by the T'sa engineer Top Cat, largely from discarded scrap of other ships. Cheerful and exuberant to a fault, Jeff is always looking to make new friends, and protect those he has. ;Abilities: